


AKA Two's a Coincidence

by Preelikeswriting



Series: Penny and Dime [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jess really needs to fix her lock, Jessica is sick of people bleeding on her furniture, Why do I only want to write around Midnight?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preelikeswriting/pseuds/Preelikeswriting
Summary: Frank gets shot and decides to scare the shit out of Malcolm and show up at the office bleeding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nope. Still don't own either show.

The second time Frank Castle found himself at Alias Investigations was purely out of desperation. The bullet he had caught in the leg was lodged in deep, and he was much to far away from his apartment to make it there without causing himself permanent damage. His first thought had been of Nelson and Murdock’s, but he had decided the risk of being recognized was too great. Plus he had no intention of slowly bleeding to death while listening to one of Red's soliloquies about justice and moral codes. This brought his extremely limited options down to one. To Jones’s it was.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The look on the kid's face when he pushed his way into the apartment was almost good enough for a laugh. With wide eyes and his ridiculous floppy brown hair the young man look halfway torn between helping Frank in, and shoving him out the door and barricading himself inside. This resulted in an odd sort of stumbling walk towards him akin to someone trying to walk when their legs have fallen asleep.

  
“Oh Christ, I, just, oh God, you’ve been shot.” He blubbered as he supported Frank to the sagging couch where he had spent the majority of his last visit. “Bandages! I’ll get bandages. Yea, we have those.” Frank heard the kid muttering to himself as he exited the room, leaving Frank alone.

  
Jessica’s place was much as Frank remembered it, busted door lock and suspicious holes in the walls and all. It had admittedly been cleaned up a bit since the last time he had been there, ruble removed and it looked like someone had tried to plaster over the bullet holes behind the desk, but it still gave off the impression the the apartments inhabitant didn’t see the need in putting the place back together. He hissed as a sharp flare of pain shot through his leg reminding him of his predicament.

  
“Hey Q-tip! Any luck with those bandages?” He called out.

  
“Q-tip? Why does everyone call me that? I don’t look like a Q-tip?” Frank heard the kid muttering as he made his way back into the living room. “Yea, here we go.” he said presenting a couple fresh rolls of bandages and some medical tape.

  
“We have more if you need it. Jessica is kinda… adverse to medical treatment. Has always preferred to go the whatever-we-happen-to-have-in-the-kitchen route when dealing with bullet wounds, and black eyes, and broken ribs…” he trailed off, picking at his nail beds compulsively and shooting Frank quick glances before looking way hurriedly like he expects Frank to bite him.

  
“Thanks kid.” Frank grunts as he accepts the supplies and began sizing up the hole in his leg.

  
“Malcolm actually.” Seeing the looking Frank shot him he clarified. “My name, it’s Malcolm. I figure that seeing as it’s the second time we’ve met now I should say that.”

  
“Coffee Boy?” Frank said in response, quirking his eyebrow.

  
“I... What?”

  
“Coffee Boy. You buy Jessica coffee?” Malcolm's eyes widened with realization.

  
“Uh, yea, that's me.” He stood suddenly. “I think we have some tweezers around here somewhere. I’ll just go and get them.”

  
Frank smiled as the kid left the room, glad that Jessica had someone like him to rely on.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I’m start’n to thing you’ve got a thing for me Castle.” came a familiar voice jolting Frank awake. For a moment he hung there in limbo trying to place where he was, and who had spoken.

  
“I think two still qualifies as a coincidence.” he muttered in Jessica’s direction as he slid himself to a sitting position doing his best to mind his leg.

  
“Not when you break into my place it doesn’t.” It’s a statement of fact, but frank still catches the faint undertone of warriness in Jessica’s voice.

  
“Sorry, I didn’t really have anywhere else to go.” Jessica grunted in response and took a drink from her ever present bottle.

  
“Yea, well do me a favor and call ahead next time.” She muttered. “Last time I came home to a bloody man laying on my furniture he had slit his throat, and it's not a memory i’m abundantly fond of remembering.” She slid off her desk where she was perched and headed into the kitchen, only to return moments later with a cup of coffee for him.

  
“Thanks.”

  
“You nearly gave Malcolm a heart attack stumbling in like that.” she said punctuating her sentence with a drink.

  
“Sorry. He seems like a good guy.”

  
“He is, nosy little fucker though, went and appointed himself my secretary. Something about me needing to make money because, _regardless of what I may think, alcohol is not an appropriate substitute for food._ ”

  
“I know one of those too, little blonde thing with more guts then I give her credit for. Liked sticking her nose where it didn’t belong, particularly in my business” Frank replied.

  
“Liked?”

  
“Nah, she’s still alive. Even got herself a job getting paid to poke around.”

  
Jessica snorted. “Well God help us both if they ever meet.” and Frank found he had to agree.

  
The two sat in comfortable silence for a while, until Malcolm appeared hovering awkwardly at the office door to remind Jessica that they had a client coming, and to inquire if “Mr. Castle” needed a ride anywhere. Frank turned him down, and made his way out of the office door, a bag of coffee beans shoved in his hands while Malcolm was looking the other way, and Frank couldn’t help but think that maybe he wouldn’t mind coming back here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to tell me any scenarios you would be interested to see in later installments!


End file.
